


Serenity

by h8sokaa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Leopika Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8sokaa/pseuds/h8sokaa
Summary: After a slightly embarrassing incident in the library, the librarian seems to have caught a medical students eye, and he can't help but return to ask for his name- but, is the name all Leorio wants to find out?
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 20





	1. Tickilish

"Excuse me, where's the medical section?"

\----

Stumbling through the library doors, Leorio let out a pleased sigh. The warmth of the library felt great against his skin, a lot more pleasurable then the sub-zero air outside. The male made his way through the library, desperately trying to hold onto all the papers in his folder, which threatened to spill out any second. Leorio rushed over to the closest table, which happened to be near the history section, and let his folders go.

Multi-colored papers scattered over the table, almost completely covering it. The man scurried to pick them all up in a pile, not bothering to make it neat; it'd get messy as soon as he started studying. Nobody else was at the table, so Leorio was all alone, surrounded by his notes, exams, etc.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the black-haired individual let his eyes travel all around the library, trying his best to locate the medical section. The attempt was useless though, as the library was colossal, and it was his first time in this location, so he wasn't at all familiar with it.

Scratching his head, the man searched around for someone he could ask to help him. He didn't need to study for something like an exam, or anything of that sort for the matter, Leorio simply studied because he was extremely motivated to pass. After what had happened with his friend, he promised he'd become a doctor and heal kids for free. The promise wasn't made to anyone; it was merely a promise to himself, and it was the first thing Leorio felt he actually wanted to dedicate himself to.

Although, perhaps there was a little inspiration to his journey. It had happened when he was at his lowest points in life, and struggled to continue studying, participating, and attending med school. But, in a bar one day, a woman that claimed she could hear heartbeats told Leorio; "Your heartbeat has the nicest melody in all of Yorknew City. It's kind and melodic; you'd make a great doctor or teacher." After that encounter, Leorio was sure he was making the right choice by studying to become a doctor.

-

Leorios gaze finally landed on a blonde male with a tag on his chest, and he guessed it was the librarian, or at least an assistant. He was reading a book in the history section, and was fully engrossed in it, so Leorio was hesitant to approach.

"Excuse me-"

Leorio gently tapped the blonde, who slightly jumped up from the intrusion, causing him to drop the book.

"ah- shit."

The blonde squatted down, picked up the book, and shut it with quite some strength. His glare pierced through Leorio, and the man could swear the blonde just looked through his soul.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare yo-"

"Its fine, is there anything you need help finding?"

But Leorio didn't hear the question, he was too focused on the book the male was holding;

The Kurta Clan and its history

The dark haired male had never heard of that before, and decided to research it later, when he had time.

"Hellooo?"

When Leorio finally snapped out of thought, he was almost face to face with the blonde, who had a curious look on his face. A flush immediately appeared on his face as he stuttered through with his words.

"I-I was wondering if you would accompany me- I mean help me find the medical section?"

The blonde stifled a laugh as a small smile tugged at his lips, and he simply nodded. Leorio was still flustered as the two made their way up the stairs, and the dark haired male was reconsidering putting his things so far away. The blonde had noticed the look of regret on Leorios face, and spoke up;

"Something bothering you?"

"Oh, its nothing really; my stuff is just, uh, all the way on the first floor."

Leorio whispered the last part in a despairing voice, and the blonde couldn't help but chuckle. Leorio himself couldn't help but smile, but not for the same reason; he found the blondes laugh extremely cute, it was so melodic and sweet, he could drown in it if he let himself.

-

The two came to a stop all the way on the fifth floor, and Leorio was starting to really regret leaving his stuff downstairs. He let out a sigh as he followed the blonde, who confidently made his way through the library. Leorio couldn't believe someone could know where all the sections of this place were, especially after such a short time.

The library had only recently opened, and if the blonde had started working right away, he'd only have about a month to learn where every section in this massive building was located.

Leorio was once again zoned out, and didn't even notice that they'd arrived.

"What topic do you need the book on?"

"Pathology."

It was the first thing that came to Leorios mind, and since he wasn't paying attention, he blurted it out.

The blonde mumbled to himself as he walked down the aisles, trying to find the correct section, and let out a satisfied "ah!" after finally arriving.

Leorio blindly followed the blonde, who was now trying to reach the top shelf for a book. Sadly, he was too short, and even standing on his tippy-toes didn't make him tall enough to reach his objective.

Leorio, who was still deep in his thoughts, decided it would be a wonderful idea to pick the blonde up. The short blonde, who obviously wasn't expecting the gesture, immediately burst out laughing. That is exactly what returned Leorio to reality, and he immediately set the blonde down, who was breathing heavily, trying to get his breath back. Little giggles continued to escape his lips though, and Leorio didn't know what to do with himself.

"O-oh man... You know, you cou-could've just gotten the book y-yourself instead of picking me up!"

The blonde laughed once again, and Leorio couldn't help but blush at the melodic tune. He hid his face inside his hands, which were luckily big enough to cover his embarrassment.

"Relax Mr.Zoneout, I'm kidding!"

The blonde placed his hands on Leorios, and the taller male felt like he was about to turn into a tomato with how red he'd gotten. The shorter boy moved Leorios hands away from his face, and all Leorio could do was look away with embarrassment.

"At least get the book you need!"

The blonde pointed to a big textbook, which stood bright and red on the top shelf, and Leorio hesitantly reached up to grab it.

"You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed."

Before the blonde could freak out over the words that had left his mouth, the buzz of the bracelet on his wrist interjected.

"Oh- gotta go!"

The shorter boy was out of there in seconds, and Leorio was left all alone with his flustered self.

-

After calming down, Leorio was making his way down the stairs, back to where his stuff was, when a thought hit him like a train.

I didn't ask his name.

shitttt.

Letting out a load groan, Leorio continued down the stairs, and he wanted to punt himself down the damn things for his stupidity.


	2. Heels

"I didn't know you made a new friend."

-

The blonde deeply inhaled the familiar scent of the library candles; it was his favorite thing in the whole world. He was quite the fan of candles, and the library gave him the honor of choosing which ones he could place in his work space.

Checking the clock, the blonde realized that it was time to get to the second floor, where people actually started checking out books, and would need help.

It was the peak, 3 pm, for when people would visit. The short male made his way down the stairs, slightly irritated that he almost tripped multiple times. He'd gotten a pair of new shoes, that his friend had recommended, but they weren't at all comfortable. Shoes with heels really weren't his thing; hopefully they'd be his friends size, so he could hand them off to him.

As soon as he arrived, the blonde was immediately waved over by Illumi, another friend and coworker.

"Could you take these over to Baise? She moved from this floor to the fifth, but she didn't have the time to get all her files."

"Uh sure, fifth floor right?" The blonde asked, glancing over the stacks of folders that lay before him.

"Yeah; also, Hisoka said he wants you to visit him later." Illumi nodded, not taking his eyes off the books in front of him.

"Why don't YOU visit him?" The blonde groaned.

"Because IM not his friend." Illumi snapped back, stacking said books.

"You're his husband for Lords sake."

"We don't speak of that."

And with that, Illumi walked away, leaving the bothered boy with tons of Baise's files in front of him.

-

Trudging up the stairs, the blonde was really regretting taking the stairs, especially in heels. He knew that, when he'd complain to Hisoka about it, the other would make fun of him for not being able to handle heels.

'Not like he doesn't make fun of me all the time' was the thought that crossed the blondes mind as he finally reached the fifth floor.

Just as the blonde thought that perhaps his day would go well, he found himself on the ground, the files that were previously in his hands scattered in front of him.

'I'm going to murder Hisoka for buying me these damn heels'

Was his first thought as he got to picking up the papers, cursing at every page he picked up.

And as if the situation couldn't get more embarrassing, the blonde noticed someone helping him pick the papers up, meaning somebody witnessed his fall.

After finally picking up all the sheets of paper, the blonde looked up to see the man he met the previous day; the one he called cute.

"I was hoping I'd bump into you again! To be honest, I was actually here to find you- I hope that's not creepy! I don't mean for it to be creepy- I mean-"

The blonde chuckled; it seemed that, every time he got nervous, the dark haired male started to mess up his speech and overshare, which was   
adorable.

"Thanks for helping me pick these up, but I really gotta rush."

"Wait!-"

The dark-haired male grabbed onto the blondes arm, who was already barely holding onto the files.

"Can you tell me your name?"

The blonde blinked a few times, before the realization that they didn't know each others names hit him.

"Kurapika, my name is Kurapika."

The taller male smiled immediately, and let go of Kurapikas arm. The blonde waved him a tiny goodbye and did his best attempt at a run to the checkout section, while Leorio stared after the boy, unable to take his eyes off of him.

"Kurapika... his name is Kurapika."

-

"Excuse me, but could you rely a message to Kurapika?"

Wing pushed up his glasses before looking up to the man in front of him, who looked quite nervous.

"I could just call him down if you need-"

"Oh no it's totally fine, I wouldn't want to bother him, and it's not that important-"

Wing wasn't listening to Leorio though, as he was already dialing Kurapikas number.

"Hello? Yes Kurapika, it's me. I need you to come  
to my office... No, you're not in trouble, someone's here to see you... it's not Hisoka, don't worry... mhm, hurry up."

Wing hung up the phone, folded his hands together, and placed them under his chin.

"He'll be here soon."

Was all he said, accompanied by a devilish grin that made Leorio almost regret showing up.

-

After several minutes of fidgeting and being a nervous wreck, Leorio heard the door to Wing's office open.

"I got here as quick as I could- oh hey! I still haven't gotten your name."

Leorio let out a ragged breath and turned to Wing.

"Thank you sir, can we..."

Leorio pointed to the door, and Wing simply nodded. The two turned around, and Wing gave Kurapika a quick thumbs up when the taller male wasn't looking.

"Um, sorry to bother you and stuff, I totally didn't mean to, I just wanted to ask something and I don't know when you're free-"

"It's fine, uh-"

"Leorio."

"It's fine Leorio-"

Kurapika paused, taking his time to appreciate the name. He liked the sound of it, the name had a sweet undertone and fit the man perfectly.

"It's fine Leorio, I'm not very busy anyways unless it's the peak hour, which it isn't at the moment."

Leorio let out another sigh before continuing.

"Right, so, I was just wondering- don't feel obliged to it, you totally don't have to, I was just wondering if you would care to accompany me to the cafe at the top of the library? I've never been there and I thought it'd be nice if we went together- I mean only if you want to-"

Kurapika could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as a sweet smile painted itself onto his lips, and he worried that he'd sounded a bit too eager as he spoke;

"I'd love to go with you, Leorio."

The taller male almost passed out from hearing the way Kurapika said his name, he swore. He was turning into a blushing mess, and he'd never gotten this out of hand before.

"Then it's a date- I MEAN a friendly meet up- will tomorrow, five, work?"

Kurapika quickly nodded, and Leorio couldn't wipe the grin he had plastered on his face off.

"I'll meet you at the counter on the second floor then, that time?"

Leorio couldn't move a muscle on his face, so he just gave a thumbs up, which he mentally face-palmed himself for.

"I'll see you later then, Leorio."

It was only the fourth time Kurapika had spoken his name, yet it made Leorios whole head spin. He once again watched the boy as he headed off, back to the stairs, to get back to his job.

Leorio couldn't wait for the next day to come any sooner.


End file.
